


Победителей не допрашивают

by wtf16walkingdead



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf16walkingdead/pseuds/wtf16walkingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как развлечь себя, лежа под мусорным баком, когда вокруг тебя толкутся зомби? Только придумать для себя сказку. Страшную сказку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Победителей не допрашивают

**Author's Note:**

> Третья часть цикла "Фильм, фильм, фильм!"  
> 1\. Действие происходит во время съемок 7 серии 6 сезона.   
> 2\. Стивен Ян — актер, играет Гленна Ри.

Дорога длиной в три фута... Или два... Нет, четыре, если быть точнее.  
Она превратилась в мили по пустыне, в долгий путь по льдам Антарктиды. А вокруг выли волки, щелкали зубами гиены и пумы, размахивали сковородками огры, летел на метле престарелый Ведьм, громыхая пустым ведром.  
Весь мир был против. Вся природа была против. Всё было против него.  
Сначала он хотел есть. Потом пить. Потом та самая природа все-таки позвала. На зов природы он вынужденно ответил, повернувшись неуклюже на правый бок. Остальные проблемы оставались по-прежнему неразрешенными.  
Спасительное пристанище было совсем рядом.  
В тот момент он поблагодарил мироздание за то, что на нем лежит не худощавая девочка, а вполне себе упитанное тело. Которого хватит, чтобы прокормить не один труп.  
Однако тело стремительно таяло, а путь к спасению так и оставалась за гранью доступного.  
Но перед глазами было кольцо, снятое с разложившегося пальца трупа. Страстная ночь на тюремных нарах. Любимые руки, только что отстиравшие кишки с рубашки. Аромат знакомого тела поутру... просроченные консервы на ужин и горячий чай из привядших рябины и терна.  
Кровь заливала его все сильнее. Несколько раздражали лопнувшие кишки. Неужели человек может изнутри так плохо пахнуть?  
Чавкнула раздавленная селезенка. Ну кому, кому нужен этот зашкаливающий реализм? Ладно. Представим, что это мармелад. Малиновый мармелад.  
Он оттолкнулся ногами. Пополз, стараясь не смотреть на то, чем покрыт. В конце концов, это просто защитный панцирь. Последний подарок от товарища по несчастью.  
Крыша над головой придала уверенности, пусть ржавая и подтекающая. Он еще успел подумать о том, почему сюда не залезают ходячие?  
Но раздались голоса, кто-то крикнул «Снято!».  
Отряхнувшись, он решился, наконец, задать вопрос, который влез в голову, словно навязчивая фраза тупой популярной песенки.  
— Эй... А ходячие? Почему они не залезли под бак?  
Мужчина с длинными седыми волосами переложил толстую папку со сценарием в другую руку и поправил очки.  
— А черт его знает! Ну, а какая разница? Главное ведь, что Гленн жив? А победителей не допрашивают.


End file.
